The Girl Next Class pt 1
by ilovekurama13
Summary: Suichi the heart throb of the whole school but the only girl Suichi's interested in is the only girl that's not a fan girl of his. But what happens when a change in Lilly's life get's Suichi stuck in the middle? Will she develop feelings for our kitsune?
1. The Girl Next Class

_Me: Hey it's not my first time at writting stories but it is my first time posting one on so hope you like ._

_Kurama: I certainly did ._

_Me: Why thank you Suichi (Blush)._

_Kurama: Smile. _

_Me: Oh sorry here's the story._

_**The Girl Next Class**_

_As she walks by he stare at her beauty her long knee length white hair and her crystal blue eyes. This girl who was loud and smart as he, the girl who loved her friends and family. She was special he could tell. Though he had many fan girls the only girl he had ever wanted since he and her bumped into each other a year ago, was her. _

_It was weird how he liked this girl when the two of them differed in so many ways. To name a few she was a wild girl with a partying side to her while he was quiet and calm. She never seemed to sit down while he could sit in the same place for at least an hour not moving a muscle. _

_She was smart though, third to him and Kaito on test scores. Like him she was the fantasy of the oppisite sex and envied by the same sex. And her smile like his could melt hearts._

_He had been sitting in the court yard waiting for the bell to ring when she had come up to him smiling asking, "Um...sir can you help me?" He had smiled and asked for her schedule looking it over noticing that all her classes were the same as his. Smiling he had escorted her to all her classes. At lunch he sat with his friends, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei but all the while his eyes had stayed on this new girl as she sat by herself reading a book sometimes laughing. When she had gotten up to take her lunch to the garbage she dropped her book without noticing. Hurrying he had went after her with the book finally catching up._

_"Here's your book," he had said panting as he came up to her. Handing out the book as she looked at it then to him._

_She gave a smile that made him blush a bright red as she took the book her fingers brushing against his hand making a shiver go through his body "Thank you, Suichi-chan," she said running off. _

_And from that day forward he had been attracted to her. _

_Today as he was walking home he spotted her walking not too far ahead of himself talking to her friends laughing and cutting up you listen making sure to stay far behind so they could not see him clearly under the hood of his jacket. _

_"Man did you see suichi today he was sexy in that new shirt of his now if only he would show off his arms like the other boys then that would be perfect," one said. She sighed dreamily._

_"You know he has been looking at our group for quite some time," another said. "And I could have swore I saw him smile at me."_

_"No way he was smiling at me," the conversation going like this for the longest time Lilly (sorry that's her name) not saying a word her just looking bored._

_He sighed quietly, 'Good she's not another me crazed girl.'_

_Soon they stopped and said good-bye to Lilly as she walked into a home where she then disappeared. He looked up seeing a light turn on and her shadowed outline appear in on of the closed windows upstairs. Silently he sat in a tree that was right next to her window and just stared in as she brought out a bamboo flute and started to play the most beautiful song Suichi had ever heard. Slowly and unwillingly he got lost in the song closing his eyes when suddenly his ears heard a sweet voice say, "Um...excuse me but why are you sleeping in my tree?"_

_Opening his eyes he saw Lilly leaning on the window ceil her chin rested in her hands. He blushed pulling his jacket hood down to cover his eyes and face. "Sorry I...um...was walking by and heard the most beautiful song and had to come to listen," he said silently his face flushed._

_She smiled an amused smile as she swung her legs over the side of the window sitting down. "Ya know I've had a lot of people say that they saw me walk by and had to follow but you're the first who's sat in my tree to listen to my playing of the flute," she said a sweet smile on her face. "Or maybe you're a rapist who is going to jump me tonight and is just sitting in my tree waiting for me to fall asleep," she laughed._

_He stared at her surprised then laughed as well saying, "You caught me." _

_Suichi and her laughed for a while when she started to get figity and climbed back into her window signaling for him to follow. He did and came into her good smelling room, which had white walls with posters of fighters and wrestlers. She saw him staring at her posters and laughed making him jump._

_"Like them I got into fighting and things like that a few years ago and couldn't stop watching it," she said smiling like always._

_"Than you and my friends would get along just fine," he said smiling back._

_"What you don't think you and I would get along," she asked making him stare at her._

_"No it's just that...well...they're really into fighting and well...um..." he trailed off not knowing what to say. _

_"Don't sweat it I'm sure you and I will get along fine," she said walking to her door. "Come on let's get something to eat I'm starved," she says opening the door as he silently followed her down stairs to the kitchen which was exactly like her room, white. She picked up the phone dialing a number saying something then hung up. "Pizzas coming," she said happily. "Oh, and do you mind if my friends come over?"_

_"Oh, of course not," he said lying. _

_Soon the doorbell rang and Lilly ran to get it coming back with two pizzas and three girls who looked over to him and stared. _

_"Um...Lilly who's this?" one asked cracking her knuckles warningly._

_"Oh, that I have no clue he won't take off his hood so I can't see his face but he's cool," Lilly said as her friends yelled at her all at once._

_"Okay mister take that hood off right now," one of her friends yelled as Suichi smiled pulling off his hood. She gasped as did the other two as Lilly stared smiling. "Oh my god," she said blushing. _

_"Hello," Suichi said as Lilly sat down next to him opening one of the boxes releasing the wonderful odor of his favorite kind of pizza. She handed him a slice and he gratefully took it starting to eat along with her. "Ladies would you like to join us?" he asked as they ran over and sat down all around the table staring at him. You ate silently while Lilly rambled on to you about something but he was too busy smiling and taking all her beauty in to notice. Suddenly she started waving her hand in front of his eyes._

_"Hello earth to Suichi-san, come back now," she said with a smile._

_"Uh, what?" he say snapping out of the daze that he had unwillingly slipped into. "Yes?"_

_"I asked you if you liked a girl," she said giggling._

_He blushed nodding slightly. She seemed to catch it and say, "Oooo what's she like?"_

_"Well she's kind and beautiful couldn't keep still to save her life. She loves her friends and classmates. To me she's just absoultly perfect," he said his eyes never leaving the calming beauty of her face._

_She was smiling a huge smile. "I'm glad you found one," she says. "Right girls," she asked her jealous friends. _

_"Humph," one said looking away._

_"Okay well I'm happy for you," she said. _

_"Well Lilly we gotta go," your friends said going to the door._

_"Okay bye," she said quickly turning back to him. "Does it get tiring?"_

_"Um...what?"_

_"Fan girls," she said like it was the most ovious thing in the world."Yes actually it does," he said blushing slightly._

_"I bet I mean nothing against you but you just don't act that way over a guy," she said looking annoyed. "Ya know what I mean?"_

_"Yes I know exactly what you mean," he said smiling. Suddenly he jumped up yelling, "MY MOTHERS IS GOING TO KILL ME!!!!" _

_"Oh my well good-bye then maybe we could hang out at school sometime," she said as he quickly got up and ran out the door yelling thanks and bye._

_When he got home his mother looked completely worried to death. But just then the phone rang and she went to go get it to his relief. When she came back she had a smile on her face, which baffled him._

_"Suichi why didn't you tell me you were at one of your lady friends house," she asked giving him a quick kiss on the forehead as he exited the room leaving him confused._

_He slapped his head instantly thinking of Lilly and how she must have called. Silently he thanked her as he got up and went to his room._

_About an hour since he got home he was running to Lilly's house having the aching feeling that she needed his help or that she was in danger. When he arrived at her window in the tree hidden by shadows. Sighing in relief he saw her laying on her bed reading occasionally laughing out loud. Just watching Suichi sat there when the smell of alcohol came to his sharp nose making him notice a red faced man lumber into her house. A drunk._

_He panicked as he saw Lilly jump up and lock her door looking worried. She sat on the window ceil looking out straight at you but you knew she couldn't see you. Slowly she slid her window open letting the light breeze caress her already beautiful face. He stared mesmerized by the fear that lay in her eyes._

_"Oh God please help me," she whispered making sure that the man, who was supposedly her father, did not hear. "Please let him go to bed with out a thought for me," she prayed a diamond of a tear slipping down her cheek. _

_Silently you whispered an, "I will protect you", though you knew she didn't hear you. _

_Suddenly someone pounded on the door making Lilly turn her head sharply to look at it with hate in her eyes. You stood silently as the door fell off its hinges landing on the floor reviling the drunken man. _

_You got ready when he came over and locked the window as Lilly backed away from him fear and hate dotting her eyes. _


	2. The Girl Next Class pt 2

_Me: Hope you liked the last one so here's the second for you._

**_The Girl Next Class (Pt. 2)_**

_Desperate to help he went to he window and watched carefully as the girl was knocked to the floor powerfully by the man as he fell on top of her making her scream. Furious Suichi broke the window surprising the two as he knocked the man off her coming to her and taking her into his arms her face red and stained with tears as she looked up at him._

_"Boy if you know what's good for you than you'll step away from the girl," the man said as Suichi gave him cold eyes picking her up bridal style and jumped out the window landing lightly on his feet blood dripping from the cuts the broken glass had given him._

_"Oh Suichi your hurt," he heard her say as she gingerly touched one of the wounds on his arm. _

_"Don't worry about me I'm just glad I was there just in time," he said sweetly thanking his intuition. "Does he do that often?"_

_She nodded, "He comes home late, a drunken fool." _

_"And you let him?" he asked was he walked towards his house._

_"There's nothing I can do," she says more tears releasing themselves from her perfect crystal blue eyes. "So I lock my door when he comes home but he's never broke it down before."_

_He gently set her to her feet taking her into his arms tightly ignoring the pain from his wounds as she cried into his chest tightly gripping his shirt as she did. _

_"You were in my tree weren't you," she asked finally._

_"Uh..." he blushed as she chuckled._

_"Thanks," she said smiling up at him. _

_He wiped her tears away smiling down at her. "I will protect you," he said laying a gently kiss on her forehead. "Now let's go to my house," he said leading her._

_Finally they got to his house and walked into the door his mother coming in looking worried, again. When she saw the red faced Lilly she ran over and started asking a million questions like, "Oh God what happened?" or "Who is she?"_

_"Mother calm down," Suichi said as he led Lilly to the stairs just as little Suichi, his brother, came down the stairs his eyes growing wide at the sight of her._

_Suichi held up his hand to stop his brothers questions guiding Lilly up to his room. _

_"Lilly here's a shirt, it should be long enough to cover everything," he said handing a red shirt to her walking out so she could get undressed._

_"Okay," he heard her say as he re-entered the room to see Lilly standing there a smile on her face looking completely sexy in your shirt. It came to just her mid thighs showing off her perfect legs. _

_"Well...um...you look better in it than me," he said joking around. To his surprise she laughed her normally happy laugh._

_"Listen Suichi-Chan, I'm so sorry about intruding," she said looking down obliously feeling really bad though she tried not show it._

_"Shhh," Suichi said walking over and lightly caressing her face with his hand. "Never would you intrude. Now come on get to bed and sleep you need all the energy you can get for tomorrow he said leading her to his bed pushing her to sit down._

_"Oh no, Suichi-Chan, this is too much I would be happy to sleep on the floor or on the-"_

_"Now," he said laying a finger on her lips. "As long as I'm around no lady will sleep on the floor. Now get some sleep." _

_"What about you?" _

_"I'll sleep on the floor. That is if you don't mind me sleeping in the same room," he said._

_"Suichi-Chan I don't want you to leave me. Excuse me if I sound greedy but..." she trailed off and he could tell she was on the verge of tears. _

_"Shhhh, I'll stay with you and no your not greedy I completely understand. I personally wouldn't like to be alone after an ordeal like you went through," he said getting some extra blankets from the closet and laying himself on the floor right next to the bed. "Get some sleep, good night Lilly."_

_"Good night Suichi-Chan," she said as you turned the lights out and waited for her to fall asleep. When he knew she was he went down and explained everything to his mother, father and brother._

_"That's horrible," his mother exclaimed shocked face on. "You tell her that she can stay as long as she needs."_

_He nodded as he returned to his room laying down staring at your peacefully sleeping face as he too drifted to sleep._

_The next morning he awoke to see his bed empty of Lilly. Panicking he ran down to the kitchen and who would he find? Lilly standing cooking breakfast with his mother._

_She looks back at him and smiles, "Good morning Suichi-Chan hope your hungry." _

_He sighed as he sat down next to the staring little Suichi. Big Suichi knew he had had his eyes on Lilly for quite some time now and this was probably the most exciting moment of his life._

_"Did you sleep well Suichi-Chan?" Lilly asked._

_"Oh yes," he answered smiling. "And you?"_

_"Oh I slept wonderfully your bed is so soft it wasn't hard," she laughed._

_"Well you stay as long as you want," Suichi's mother said smiling at her._

_"Oh I wouldn't want to intrude," she said._

_"Lilly I've already told you that you would never intrude on us," Suichi said his mother agreeing. "You know your father will be coming after you, right?"_

_She nodded. "But with my reasons for running there's no way I'm going back to him," she said smiling. "Thank you again Suichi."_

_"Think nothing of it," he said. So they all at breakfast, got ready (Lilly wore some of little Suichi's clothes), and went to school together._

_"Lilly you know your friends they like me..." you trailed off knowing how competitive girls could be._

_"Yeah but I have you protecting me so there's no way I could ever be hurt," she said smiling like always._

_"Yeah," he said smiling back._

_"Hey Suichi," came a voice from behind. When the two of them turned there were the three guys coming towards them. "Yo Suichi who's the chick," said Kuwabara smiling goofy like towards her._

_"Eh hem this is my good friend Lilly she'll be staying at my house for a while," he said making them all stare._

_"You mean she's staying with you?" Yusuke asked. "Like using the same shower sink food things like that?"_

_Suichi nodded getting a little annoyed._

_"Oh, Suichi-Chan," Lilly suddenly said taking something from her bag. "I forgot here's your lunch," she said handing him a box._

_"Thank you," he said completely forgetting about his lunch. "You're a life saver."_

_She smiled. "Come on we're going to be late if we don't hurry," she said walking along making sure to give the guys enough room so that they could talk with out her listening._

_"So what's she doin living in your house," Yusuke asked._

_"Well she was nearly raped and I just happened to walk by and hear her scream so I got there just in time to help her," he explained._

_"Man gotta be harsh," Yusuke said frowning._

_"Yeah, but how come you were walking by her house?" Kuwabara asked suspiously._

_"I...um...was taking a walk and just happened to walk by," Suichi said quickly._

_"Hn," was all Hiei said smirking. Suichi blushed._

_Yusuke got it as he smirked as well saying, "Man dude you could have any girl you want and you have to like the one that's not in your fan club."_

_"Oh but that's one reason why I...um...like he because she isn't in my fan club," he said face still red. _

_"So your telling us that out of all the girls in this school that you want crazy wild Lilly?" Kuwabara said laughing. "Dude why don't you just ask her out?"_

_"Well...because...um...she's been through a lot lately that I'm afraid that I might hurt her with out noticing," he said looking sadly to Lilly who was now turning a corner._

_Just then a scream came from Lilly's direction. "SUICHI-CHAN!!!" it yelled as he and the gang ran to the scream only to find Lilly in the clutches of her father. She struggled to get away but to no avail. "Suichi-Chan," she cried as Suichi ran up to her glaring at her father._

_"Put her down," Suichi warned._

_The man smirked his face red probably still drunk. "You kidnapped her and now I'm taking her back," he said as Lilly, who was standing facing him, slammed her knee into his groin. Her face was twisted in anger as her father fell to the ground in pain._

_"Bastard I hope you burn in hell," she said making you jump and stare. She turned making fear run through your veins as you saw her face. Her eyes were drowned with hate and loathe. She took a step torwards Suichi. _

_"Lilly are you okay?" Suichi asked backing away. _

_Suddenly she clutched her head as if a huge headache had just hit her. Her face changed from hate to pain, as she seemed to be fighting something. Finally she loosened letting her hand fall to her side. When she looked up at them her face was back it's normal cheery happy self. _

_Looking around she saw her father on the ground but didn't react to it just walked around him to a payphone calling someone._

_"Did anyone but me just see what happened," Kuwabara asked stunned._

_"Hn, of course baka she just turned evil," Hiei said looking equally as stunned._

_"Oh don't act as if you weren't scared. Scared the hell out of me," Yusuke said eyes wide with fear still in them._

_When Lilly came back she walked over to Suichi and said, "The police are coming they'll be here any minute now."_

_Suichi could only nod the fear leaving him at the site of her beautifully innocent face. "If you need to cry you can," he said knowing that she was on the verge of tears._

_Taking the invite she pushed herself into his chest like last time and cried. They all stared sempatheticly at her knowing how it felt to have been betrayed. By the time the police came she was asleep in Suichi's arms._

_"Whoa how do you fall asleep standing," Kuwabara asked as Suichi picked her up bridal style with the help of Hiei and walked to his house._

_"Suichi what's wrong," his mom asked when he came home early._

_"Her father tried to take her back," he said taking her to his room. Laying her on his bed he sat down on the edge of the bed just watching her. "Lilly I promised to protect you and then you go and protect yourself," he said stroking her head lightly. "What was that though? Was that another form maybe?" He sighed when he felt a tap on his shoulder. _


	3. The Girl Next Class Pt 3

Me: Hey this is the third in one day!!!! Wow!

Kurama: Wonderful!

Me: Yeah...(Blush)...Well anyways here it is.

**The Girl Next Class (Pt. 3)**

"_Hiei?!" Suichi yelled._

_"You know I could always help you go into her mind to find the answers to all those questions," he says just staring at him._

_"You would do that for me?" Suichi asked stunned._

_Hiei nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed as well placing his fingers to her head concentrating hard. Soon he let his fingers touch Suichi's forehead as they were jerked into a long never-ending hallway with many doors on each side._

_"Her...her mind?" Suichi asked stunned._

_Hiei nodded stunned himself._

_"It's so organized," you say looking around at the doors, which had had signs with writing on them. "Wow." Then walked through the hall looking at the doors names. There was, 'Fave bands', 'Lost Dreams', and even one, which caught Suichi's eye that said, 'First Love'. Curious he went to the door and opened it. The room he came to was red with a single picture frame that was on the oppisite wall. Suichi and Hiei walked up to it. Suichi ran his fingers down the frame sides feeling cold suddenly. _

_The frame lit up making the two friends jump as a tall broad shouldered man with long black hair and brown eyes smirking showed up. A name then ran across under his picture saying, 'Garonda Mecka'. The image changed again to a dark night with the skies clouded with a storm and the rain falling fast and hard. On a dirt road under the falling rain was a little girl about 8 or 9 lying in the mud obviously cold and hungry. She cried as her body got drenched and she began to look faint. "Young girl," came the voice of a tall man with a child as she weakly looked up he smiled sympathetically at her. "Young ladies should never lie in the mud," he said signaling for the boy to help her up. When he did she fainted and the man carried her to a cottage not too far away and nursed her back to health. The boy and her soon fell in love and the girl who they supposed was Lilly decided to stay with the man and boy helping them as best as possible. She cooked and cleaned sometimes when they went out she chopped wood or hunted with a bow and quiver full of arrows. Lilly grew and soon the man turned old and soon died leaving her with only the man she loved. Soon the boy, now a man, started to get very personal with Lilly. Kissing scenes and more flashed by the frame some making Suichi and Hiei look away in embarrassment and disgust._

_"Geez wish there was a fast forward button. Sorry but it appears, Suichi, that your woman isn't virgin," Hiei scoffed._

_All Suichi could do was nod as he blushed looking away. _

_But as it continued the man seemed to get tired of her and soon started ignoring her and going out more and coming home later and later until it came to the point where Lilly went out one night to find him. But what she found would make the strongest person snap. Her love this man who had seemed to love her so much was having an affair with another and she had seen it. Wide eyed she seemed to grow different as hate and loathe filled her eyes in the same way that Suichi and the gang had encountered as she viciously slaughtered the two in a slow and bloody death seeming to like every moment of it. After they were dead though half the village that lay not too far from her cottage had seen it was coming closer to her with weapons. She looked wide-eyed at her bloody body tears rolling down her face as she was captured with out struggle in a chain and brought her to the village's center where they had two poles laid there. They tied her to the poles by her limbs and a bulky man came up with a leather whip came out tearing off Lilly shirt exposing her bra. To Suichi's horror they started lashing the whip at her furiously making her release ear splitting screams of pain. Tears streamed down her face as she took it all and her back was scared with blood wounds. Suichi turned his head not being able to take it until the whip cracks stopped and so did the screaming. Looking up he saw her with the same scary expression on her face as last time. Face drenched in tears she screamed as her spirit energy spread breaking the chains, leveling the town, and killing everyone around her. Slowly she walked away bloody her face tear drenched. The frame went dark and the two just stood there and said nothing for a long time._

_Suddenly they were knocked out of her mind Hiei quickly jumping out the open window disappearing leaving Suichi on the floor rubbing is head._

_"Hey Suichi-Chan why are you on the floor?" Lilly asked looking down at him. _

_"Oh nothing," he said getting up and sitting back down next to her. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Good, actually," she smiled. _

_"You know that you will almost defiantly have to go to court," Suichi said._

_She nodded looking down at her hands that were sat on her lap. "But I know I'll win," she said though it was half-heartedly._

_Suichi laid his hands on hers giving a reassuring smile as he nodded. "And I'll be there with you I promise."_

_"Thanks," she said smiling down at their entwined hands. "You're the best."_

_About a month later Lilly was called to court to answer a few questions and she did. She told the story and Suichi's family and the gang was there to back her up. Her father also told a far from the truth story. By the end of the day Lilly was tired and her head hurt so they drove home letting Lilly go to sleep the last part of trial the next day. _

_Suichi went into his room where she slept and sat on the floor next to her bed and brought out a book and just sat there and read. Soon he heard a tap on his window so he went and opened it to Hiei who jumped in. _

_"Hello Hiei," Suichi said surprised. "Do you need something?"_

_"Just to tell you that we have a mission in a week," with that he left leaving you alone with the sleeping Lilly._

_He sighed thinking of how to tell her that he had to leave for who knows how long on a mission to keep the world safe._

_The next day they sat in the courtroom waiting for the Jury to make their appearance and announce their decision._

_Suichi laid his hand on Lilly's shoulder for he sat right behind her. She laid her hand on his smiling at him. Her lawyer who was a close friend of Suichi's family just smiled not looking back. Just then the Jury entered as you squeezed tighter on her shoulder. _

_They sat down the judge asking, "Have the Jury come to a firm disition?" _

_One stood clearing his throat. "Yes," he said acting professionally. "We find the client, Robert Asaka (Lilly's father), guilty on the charge of child abuse and child molestation." _

_The whole room erupts with yells of joy. Lilly jumps over the wall separating her and Suichi to his arms tears of joy falling down her cheeks as he hugged her. _

_"I told you," he said as she looked up at him a smile on her sparkling face. _

_"Yeah thanks," she said hugging him in joy. Suddenly she looks up saying, "But where am I going to live?"_

_Suichi smiled as he said, "With me."_

_Smiling she and him along with his family and friends walked out. Little Suichi gave her an I'm-so-happy-for-you hug, which to his surprise she returned. The boys congratulated her then left to their homes. _

_When they got home Lilly and Suichi's mother went in and started dinner as Suichi went upstairs to start on his make-up work. Soon Lilly joined him occasionally her asking him questions about the work. By the time dinner was done they still had lots of homework so they ate up in his room together talking about basically nothing then they finished their work. _

_"Suichi, Lilly time for bed," came his mothers voice as they finished. Suichi got up and went out so Lilly could get undressed. _

_"You can come on in now," she said after a while. She now had her own clothes so she wore a long elegant white night gown that had no sleeves. _

_Suichi gaped at her beauty. _

_She smiled sweetly twirling around to where her gown flared around her. "You like it?" she asked._

_"Yes your-I-I mean it's very beautiful," he said hoping she hadn't heard that. Either she hadn't or she was just acting he couldn't tell as she went over and turned on your red stereo rock music coming on. _

_"Do you dance," she asked smiling. _

_He blushed nodding slightly as she took his hand into hers._

_"Then come on," she said starting to sway to the music. Slowly she went over to the door locking it. "Wouldn't want anyone coming in now would we?" she asked smiling still as she danced over to him where they danced facing each other. She was an extremely good dancer very skilled and graceful. Soon a slow song came on and she blushed as he took her hips into his hands her wrapping her arms around his neck as they swayed to the music just staring into each others eyes. When it was done Lilly smiled as he let go and she climbed into his bed. _

_He made his pallet on the floor lying down as well._

_"Hey Suichi?" she asked right after he had sat down. _

_"Yes," he whispered. _

_"Can I ask a few personal questions?"_

_"If I can ask some," he said smirking._

_"Okay you can and here's mine," she said taking in a breath. "Why aren't you going out with anyone?"_

_"Well...the girl I like...she kina doesn't know I exist," he said blushing though she couldn't see. _

_"Why don't you tell her?" she asked._

_"Well...I'm too shy," he said meaning he was afraid of rejection._

_"She'll notice you if you do and I'm sure she likes you," she said yawning afterwards. "Okay next, have you ever had a girl friend?"_

_"No, actually I haven't," he said._

_"Wow that's amazing I would have thought..." she trailed off._

_"Yeah so did my friends," he said smiling. _

_"Why not?" _

_"The job I have it kina gets in the way," he said frowning. "I can be gone for weeks I was even gone for a couple months." _

_"Well when do you go next?" she said._

_"A week," he said sudden remembering the mission._

_"Well than I'll wait for you," she said as he heard her sit up and crouch down beside him. Suddenly he felt her breath on his ear sending shivers down his spine. "I'll wait as long as I have to even if you end up never coming back," she whispered. She kissed his forehead then went back to the bed and lay down again._

_"Thanks," he whispered. "Now it's my turn," he said smiling. "Okay first off why aren't you going out with anyone?"_

_"Well...um...I've had a lot of guy troubles in the past and now it hurts just to be around guys...sometimes," she said. "But you know when I'm around you I don't feel that way." She shifted in the bed. "I feel safe when around you," she whispered so soft he could barely hear her._

_"Do you like anyone?" he asked._


	4. The Girl Next Class Pt 4

**The Girl Next Class Pt. 4**

"_**Well kina," she said.**_

_**"Kina?"**_

_**"Well he...um...it's just that I'm a little afraid of rejection," she said.**_

_**"Oh," he said frowning slightly. She liked someone so his chances were slim to none. But what if...nah couldn't be. "Okay next, now you don't have to answer this but are you a virgin?" **_

_**She gasped as he felt her fall hard on top of him. **_

_**"Oomph," he gasped having the air knocked out of him. "Lilly? Are you okay?"**_

_**"Yeah, sorry," she said breathlessly as she climbed back up onto the bed. "What would make you doubt my sexuality?" she asked. **_

_**"Well it's just that for some guy to hurt you so much the relationship must have been serious," he said already knowing the answer.**_

_**All was silent for a while when she finally croaked, "No I lost my virginity a long time ago."**_

_**"I see," he said feeling better about hearing it from her. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."**_

_**"Thanks Suichi-Chan," she said sweetly.**_

_**In the next few days they got another bed put in Suichi's room planning for little Suichi to give his room for Lilly. But Lilly said it was fine that she slept in the same room as Suichi if he didn't mind. So they shared a room and on the day that Suichi was to go on the mission he came to Lilly after school one day.**_

_**No one was home and Lilly was starting dinner when he approached her a frown-ridden face.**_

_**"Hello Suichi-Chan. Why the sad face," she asked looking worried. **_

_**"Today's the day I have to go work," he said as she smiled.**_

_**"Oh, well hope you have a nice time and come back soon k?" she said sweetly. **_

_**He came up to her wrapping his arms around her waist. Since they were facing each other he laid his head on her shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat but didn't pull back from his touch.**_

_**"Believe me when I say I really don't want to leave but I have to," he said as she stroked his head smiling gently.**_

_**"I understand," was all she said as he left a small kiss on her neck then detached himself from her walking to the door where little Suichi was gawking at him. **_

_**"What-um...I," was all he stammered as big Suichi left.**_

_**By the next week the mission was over and Suichi called his house. The boys were scratched up and bruised but they were bandaged and better than before. **_

_**"Hello? Minnimino residence Lilly speaking" came the soothing voice of Lilly.**_

_**"Hello Lilly," he said loving the sound of her voice more than ever. **_

_**"Suichi-Chan? Oh, my how are you?" she asked.**_

_**"Um..." he looked at his wounds. "Well let's just say I've seen better days. Anyways I'm coming home now."**_

_**"Oh, Suichi-Chan that's wonderva (that means wonderful to all those who don't know)," she said almost screaming. "I'll have to make something special for dinner what do you want?"**_

_**"Your Miso soup would be nice," he said smiling.**_

_**"Okay, when will you be home?" she asked sounding excited.**_

_**"About an hour give or take," he said. "Oh and do you mind if I bring some friends?"**_

"_**That would be wonderva, okay see you than," she said as if she were about to bust **_

_**"See you then," then they hung up.**_

_**When Suichi and the boys got home Lilly was on the porch waiting for them. She smiled big when they came closer, which when she got a good look at them turned to worry.**_

_**"Suichi-Chan what happened?!" she yelled running up to Suichi.**_

_**"Calm down it's my job," he said calmly.**_

_**She sighed but didn't drag on the matter instead she led them all to the dining room where a huge dinner was.**_

_**All their mouths dropped at all the delicious looking and smelling food.**_

_**"Sit down and eat you must be hungry," Lilly said sitting down Suichi sitting next to her. The boys sat down Lilly said prayer and they all dug in. They talked and laughed about nothing just discussing what had been going on at school and home. When all were full Suichi helped Lilly clear the table as the guys went home. **_

_**Suichi and Lilly started doing the dishes without saying a word just enjoying each other's company.**_

_**"I missed you," Suichi said suddenly trying to create conversation.**_

_**"Not as much as I missed you," she said smiling. For a while the two of them argued on who had missed the other more when finally she admitted defeat and sighed. "Your parents are out to dinner and your brothers at a friends house," she answered your unasked question. **_

_**"Oh, when will my parents be back?" he asked.**_

**_"Any moment now they left at about 6:00," she said just as they finished the dishes. "I think I'll head off to bed now," she said _heading off to Suichi's room. **

**Only when he heard the slow soft breaths of sleep signifying that she had fallen into sleep did he slip up to his room. When he came in he saw her peaceful face and moaned in desire for her. Realizing what he had done he shook his head and changed quickly just in case she awoke. Silent as the kitsune he was he crept up to her bedside and stared at her for a long time.**

**"Kitsune," came a voice from behind as Hiei's aura dissolved from the shadows. "What to try her mind again?"**

**Suichi smiled to the fire demon and nodded. **

**Soon they were in the organized mind of the one Suichi desired most. Scanning the doors they came to one that said, 'Old Memories'. Suichi pointed to it and Hiei nodded as they went in to see a room much like the last. All there was was stonewalls with frames of different colors on the walls. Suichi and Hiei went up to one on the wall right in front of them with a black frame. **

**Suichi ran his fingers over the frame and instantly it came to life with a picture of Lilly in a group of four girls. One had metallic blond hair, tan skin, dark blue eyes and a bright smile, another was the complete opposite with her pale skin and dark raven hair with red eyes much like Hiei's, one other was tall with blond hair that was strung with black highlights and with green eyes like Suichi's, the last was a short girl about Hiei's height with short black hair and blue highlights her eyes were multi-colored as she smiled widely.**

**They all smiled and hung onto the happy Lilly. These were not the people that Suichi had expected Lilly to hang out with. For one the blue highlighted girl was defiantly punk/gothic and the others (except the metallic blond) looked punk.**

**The frame changed pictures going to Lilly bloody and torn up walking weakly through a forest. By the wounds on her back it looked just after she had been whipped. Tired and weak she fell to the mud and just lay there limp.**

**"Look," came a hushed voice as the frame shifted to four shadows in the trees. One was floating another was in the tree while the others were on the ground. "Jun go see if it's safe," said the voice again. Suddenly a black panther slinked from the shadows and eased towards the torn up Lilly with caution. **

**As the panther got to the body it sniffed carefully then looked back to the group signaling that it was okay. Suddenly the girl with pale skin and dark hair came from a near by shadow and walked to the body and panther. She scratched the panther behind the ears making it purr softly. Signaling to the rest of the group as the other girls came out of the tree line and looked down at Lilly's body.**

**"Man what happened to the poor girl," the metallic blond asked looking down with pity at Lilly.**

**The blond with black highlights who was now bent over examining the wounds stood and turned to the group a solemn expression on her face. "These are whip wounds. Someone has defiled her perfect body by use of whip," the blond said angrily.**

**"Who would do such a thing?" the metallic girl asked.**

**"The village that lays not too far from here whips if they feel right," the red eyed girl said venom dripping from her words. **

**"You think they would actually do that?" the panther growled.**

**"I've seen them in the night," red said viciously.**

**"Selen is she youki?" asked the panther.**

**The metallic girl concentrated on Lilly's energy and when she opened her eyes said, "Yes, I believe she is kitsune."**

**"Well let's take her to our home so we can get her fixed up," the black highlighted girl said picking her up gently to place the body on the panthers back.**

**With that the frame went dark and the two just stood there in silence. **

**Suichi was in deep thought. **

**"What are you two doing here?" came a voice making the two friends jump. **

****

**Author's Note: Hey I just wanted to tell a little about my characters. First all my characters (the main ones at least) are based on my friends. Lilly is me (), Jun is my friend Rebbeca (sorry babe if I spelt that wrong), Selen is my friend Jodie, the girl with black highlights is my friend (since like 2nd grade) Abbie, and finally the red eyed girl is Amelia (who will rule the world with me when we destroy it MWAHAHAHAH cough cough sorry). They all signify and show us in some ways. Okay just wanted to give credit where credit was due. Rate please!**


	5. The Girl Next Class Pt 5

**_Me: Hi it's me again! And here's the next one and I hope you read the Author's note on the last one it's important to the characters that I made so read it when you get a chance! Thanks!_**

**_The Girl Next Class Pt. 5_**

Turning sharply they came face to face with...**LILLY**!

Suichi took a step backwards in surprise.

"Uh...Lilly?" he asked but he was thinking, Oh God 

The Lilly look alike laughed and shook her head. "No," she said. "I am not the true Lilly I am just an entity that organizes her mind."

"Oh," Suichi sighed. "Well I'd like you to know you're doing a very nice job," he said with a smile.

The entity blushed and smiled. "Why thank you...um...what is your name?"

"Oh, it's Suichi," he said.

"So you're Suichi?" the entity asked looking surprised.

"Um..."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you," she said with a Lilly smile. "I've filed many things about you."

"You _have_, have you?" Hiei asked now interested.

"Why yes, Lilly thinks much of you. Here you might want to look at this," she said walking over to a frame with the colors red, green and white on it. She tapped it and instantly the screen lit up with a picture of Suichi at the time they had first met. He was holding out her book with a sweet smile on his face. Under the picture lit up the name, 'Suichi/Kurama'.

The two gawked at the name. How had she known? But their thought were interrupted by the picture changing to the day Lilly and Suichi had first met. It was with her asking for help, him escorting her to classes, then finally the book accident. Then it went further to when she got home. She fell to her bed in a dazed way staring up at the ceiling.

"Madam Lilly are you okay?" came a small yet firm voice.

"Oh Solio you don't know the half of it," she said happily smiling at the ceiling.

"Would you like to share," said the voice as a tiny creature that resembled a small green dragon the size of a regular house cat crept from the shadows.

"Sure," she said sitting up to look at the small creature named Solio. "Well today, as you know, was my first day in a ningen school and so I was really nervous and knew not where I was going or how to her there. So what do I do? I go to ask for help. I asked this kind looking boy with red hair, from which whom I thought was a teacher because of his maturity and looks. I tell you Solio he had hair that looked like newly spilt blood and emerald eyes - they were mesmerizing," she explained.

Suichi blushed brightly at her complements.

"He escorted me to all my classes, which we have all together, and at lunch-- this is the best part, I dropped my book with out noticing. He ran halve way across the court yard just to hand me back the book," she said. "He's so sweet but..." she trailed off.

"But..." Solio asked.

"He has a whole fan club and I don't want to seem like a groupie to him," she said making the small animal chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You...I can't believe my little Lilly has a crush," he said.

Lilly's face turned bright red as she looked down at her hands that lay in her lap. "Maybe but let's not jump to conclusions I'm still not over...you know what," she said sadly.

"Madam Lilly you must-- pardon my cold heartedness-- but get over him not all men are like that," the tiny animal said coming closer to her.

"Yeah your right I'll try," Lilly said smiling.

Suddenly the two got thrown out of Lilly's mind once again and like before Suichi was thrown to the floor while Hiei escaped out the window.

"Suichi do you like the floor," asked Lilly as she looked down at him with amusement dotting her bright eyes.

"Yes," he said smiling as he got up off the floor brushing himself off. Light was showing through the window that was open letting the morning breeze blow in making the curtains sway in and out.

Lilly got up and went to the window shivering slightly. Goosebumps could be seen on her arms as she stared out the window in a dazed sort of way. Her body shook with her uncontrollable tremors.

Suichi walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders holding her close to his body. His warmth radiated into her cold body as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Have a nice sleep?" he asked feeling her shiver from his breath on her neck.

"Yeah," she said breathlessly her eyes wide still on the landscape ahead.

"Good," he said staring at her flawless face. Lust and want filled his body as Yoko begged release. He let her go backing away. Yoko no he yelled in his head 

Let me out I want to meet her he said in a falsely innocent voice.

Pain struck Suichi's stomach as Yoko fought to be freed. Suichi fought to contain the youki from getting out.

"Suichi?" Suichi heard Lilly ask worried. Suichi was curved over holding hiss stomach. "Are you okay?" She drew nearer looking more concerned as he held back screams of pain. Did Yoko really want out that bad?

"Lilly get back," Suichi said trying to rid himself of this throbbing. He fell to his knees holding his stomach. Lilly did as she was told and stepped back to press herself against the wall. Her face grew pale and tears welled up in her eyes as she looked on at the tortured Suichi. Yoko, do you really want to meet her that bad? he yelled in his head.

Just release me! I will do harm not to the woman Yoko said.

Suichi was knocked from his inner fight by two arms wrapping around his head pulling it to a soft warm bosom. Lilly laid her head on his and smiled closing her eyes.

"I'm here," she whispered stroking his hair gently.

Suichi was so stunned it gave Yoko the chance he needed as he seized control and changed the body to his.

Yoko took over and changed the body to his own feeling the calm breeze on his body. It felt good! And it was improved by the fact that this luscious lady was holding his head to her supple breasts. His pallid ears jerked in joy as his foxtail bristled behind him. Never had he felt so safe in the embrace of a woman prior to this. He sat there taking in her warmth and love blissfully not wanting it to end.

Finally after a long time he bind her body in his arms by her waist and came up to loom over her even on his knees (She was on her knees as well). She stared in awe at his height and probably his ears and tail as well. A smile spread onto her face when she looked into his golden eyes.

"Well I never thought I would be meeting the great bandit Yoko," she said startling Yoko. "Especially in Suichi's body."

"And I never thought I would see the day when Suichi would fall for someone such as yourself," he said pulling her tighter to his tone chest. "I always thought it would be one of his fan girls that would die just to have one of his smiles."

She looked at you square in the eyes, which shocked you once again for not many demons along with ningens could stand to look into his eyes for very long. But this single young maiden could probably stare at him for the rest of the day. She must be older than she looks he thought to himself.

"Yoko I would love to sit here and chat but I sense Suichi's ningen mother coming," Lilly said. Yoko didn't want to leave but she raised her hand and with one sharp strike knocked the youki out. "Sorry Yoko but I don't want the ningen to find out just yet," she whispered as Suichi took over again.


	6. The Girl Next Class Pt 6

**Me: Hey sorry this took longer then expected but here it is and I hope you like it. Oh yeah and if you do like it then go and rate and review please. Thanks! Oh yeah and I use (dare I say it) 'big words' so if your having troubles understanding words then e-mail me the words and I'll give you the definition. Here's my e-mail !**

**_The Girl Next Class Pt. 6_**

Suichi looked up at the smiling Lilly with dread in his eyes. Then he let out a sigh as his mother past to his brothers room then on her merry way. A smile of amusement crossed her face.

With she bent down and placed a petite kiss on his lips letting her lips linger. His eyes widened as desire for her welled up in his soul. He brought his hands up to her head and ran his fingers through her glossy pallid hair. She took her hands and cupped his face in her fingers with gentle tenderness. An unspoken moan escaped his lips to fall against hers.

He boldly traced his tongue across her perfect lips asking acquiescence. She hesitated and pulled back a little.

"I won't hurt you like he did," Suichi whispered holding her head in place not wanting the moment to end just yet. Her eyes that were wide at the instant softened as she conceded and parted her lips. Blissfully he let his tongue glide in the crevasse she had allowed him. He took the honor of being the first person since that horrid man, Garonda, to explore the inner sanctities of her lips. A tingling sensation went off in his mind like the times Hiei had tried to creep in and read his thoughts. He didn't care though. He didn't care that she would probably find out about Hiei's and his trips to her mind.

'Childish Suichi, I've known from the start,' she respired across his mind.

His eyes shot open as she strained her lips to his with desire filled nips and tugs at his tongue. He gasped into her mouth as she let out whimpers of want and longing. With her fingers she interlaced them in his hair drawing his head back with a commanding jerk. He felt the fingernails of her hand that lay in his hair grow to a pointed length. She nibbled at his chin and traced her free fingers down his neck. Spasms of shivers were sent through his body as he felt the now long nails scrap his skin with little vigor. She delicately laid kisses on his neck making sure to keep hold of his hair.

"Oh, Suichi," she expressed lightly.

He laced his hands around her body and allowed her to release her long kept lust. She kissed, licked, and bit his neck with such ardor. Blood was drawn and she quickly lapped it up with her tongue. He winced but did not cry out for the pain was minimal.

When she stopped all she did was push herself limply into his embrace and fall into a deep slumber in the comfort of his arms. He stroked her head and gasped for she now had two perky snow fox ears and behind her a wagging fox tail of the same color. He rocked her back and forth like a mother to a child. He smiled to himself for the love he held for her had been returned in more ways than one. But had it been real or...or just lust released on the nearest person...him?

Pushing the wounding thought aside he just sat there and looked out the window. A black blur shifted into the room from a tree outside and his heartbeat went rapid as Hiei stepped in face drowned in a smirk.

"How much did you see?" Suichi asked eyes wide.

He's eyebrow went up as the smirk grew. "Enough," he said.

Suichi's face went red as he looked away from the fire youki. "Do...do you think it was false love?" Suichi asked.

"Hn," was the reply.

"Lust released?"

"Hn."

Suichi sighed obviously knowing no help would come from the short youki. 'I hope not,' Suichi thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was Sunday and the gang planed to meet up to just hangs out. Lilly of course was coming as an intellectual companion for Suichi.

"Okay," Lilly called from the bedroom as she stepped out to show Suichi her outfit.

"It's about...time," he said gapping at her outfit. It was just a short mini skirt of white silk and a white tank top that said, 'Can't Take The Frost Than Get Away From Me.' "Wow," he gasped.

"You like?" she asked blushing.

"You look...gorgeous," he said breathlessly.

Her face brightened. "Well we better get going," she said stretching hands in the air. Her shirt came up slightly revealing something under the clingy cloth.

Before she could do anything Shuichi came over and lifted up the shirt so that the thing was revealed to his sight. It was a...TATTO! He stared at the scar, it had letters with a long ice whip wrapping around the words and it said, 'Ice Queen'.

"What's this?" he asked eyebrow going up a smirk on his face. Lilly blushed bright red as she backed up looking down.

"Uh...sigh...it's a tattoo I got from my wild days," she said knowing she could never trick him or drop the subject. "It shows my element."

He smiled and examined her up and down. "Any other's I should know about," he asked after a long while.

She blushed a bright scarlet as she turned and pulled up her shirt to let him see a fox with nine tails with white fur and markings all along him. The animal was curled up and asleep. "I kina had an obsession with Yoko when I was younger," she said. "He was my hero."

By this time Shuichi's face was a red as Lilly as he looked at her perfect back. She dropped her shirt then pulled her hair up to show the back of her neck where and ice dagger with beautiful markings of the fox lay on it. "This one I actually got when I was born. It's the symbol of my clan. I am the last of the Ice Foxes," she said sadly as she let her hair fall and turned to him. "That's it."

"Wow you pretty much went tattoo crazy when you were young didn't you?" Shuichi laughed.

"Haha," she scoffed smiling. "Now are we going or not?"

"Yeah," he said as they left the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked up to the waiting Koenma, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, and Botan. But Hiei was missing.

"Where's Hiei-Chan?" Lilly asked looking around.

"Oh he'll be here in a bit," Yusuke said with a smile that made Shuichi feel as if he was missing something obvious.

"LILLY!!!!" yelled a voice.


	7. The Girl Next Class Pt 7

**Me: Hello everyone it's me ilovekurama13 and here's the 7th part to my first story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu-Yu Hakusho but I do own the characters I made and don't steal any of my ideas thanks!**

**The Girl Next Class Pt. 7**

Suddenly Lilly was tackled down by a blur. "Oomph!" she said in surprise as black locks fell on her face. "Jun?" she asked.

"Oh Lilly! It's been sooooo long!" the black haired girl from Lilly's mind said hugging Lilly's torso.

"Hey Jun give the girl some air," came another voice from behind. As the gang turned there along with Hiei was the three other girls from Lilly's mind. "Lilly doesn't need to die just yet," said the blond with black highlights.

Hiei came over to stand by Shuichi smirking at the reunion.

Lilly's face turned into a smile as tears welled up in her eyes. Standing she hugged Jun and ran (along with Jun) to the others. They all went into a group embrace and Lilly cried. After they were done Lilly wiped her face and took the girls over to the gang.

"Guys these girls are my old friends," Lilly said smiling. "That's Jun (Black head that pounced on Lilly), that's Cassy (black highlight girl), Selen (metallic blond), and last is Shadow (red eyed girl). Girls this is Koenma, Keiko, Yukina, Botan, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei you've already met, and this young paladin is Shuichi. He's the one I'm living with ever since my foster father tried to rape me," Lilly said pointing to each in turn.

"You've been staying with this fruit cake?" Cassy asked sneered.

"He's not a fruit cake," Lilly argued smiling.

"Well at least he's cute," Selen said grinning brilliantly.

Shuichi blushed an intense claret and looked down.

"Hey Lil why ain't you showing your tats?" Cassy inquired.

"Yeah?" Shadow asked at last talking.

"YOU HAVE A TATTOO!!!???" all but Lilly's friends, Shuichi and Hiei yelled going wide eyed.

"Guys shush only Shuichi knows about that," Lilly said silently.

"Yes Lilly why don't you?" Shuichi asked cocking an eyebrow.

She looked to Shuichi with a look that said, "I'll get you later". Sighing her and the girls all ripped their shirts so that their stomachs were showing their tattoos. The gang gaped. Cassy had a tattoo with lightning striking through the yellow words that read, 'Boom Boom Baby.' Selen's had wings on the golden words, 'Light's Little Angel'. Jun's had water wrapping around light blue letters that spelled, 'Lady Of The Sea'. Shadow's had red blood dripping down to black words that read, 'Empress Of The Shadows'. Last Lilly's said in ice letters with the whip around it, 'Ice Queen'.

"There happy?" Lilly asked but they only smirked as Shadow disappeared and reappeared behind Lilly. "What the-" Selen and Jun caught her arms while Shadow ripped the back of her shirt. "Hey!" Lilly yelled as Shadow stepped away examining her work along with Cassy. They nodded in satisfaction then spun her around so the guys could see her fox tattoo.

"Cool! I didn't think you had the guts to get _a _tattoo let alone two," Kuwabara said smirking a baka smirk.

"Three," Lilly corrected looking at the ground to hide her crimson face.

"Okay let's get going," Koenma interrupted. "Get in groups."

"WE WANT SHUICHI!!!" the four girl gang yelled Lilly taking the kitsune by the right arm, Jun by the other while the other two took hold of Lilly's and Jun's arms.

Shuichi along with everyone else sweat dropped.

"Fine you can have me," Shuichi said not wanting to start anything.

"YAY!!!!!" the girls yelled dragging him away.

The five of them walked around the town the girls scouting out the many shops and stores from which Shuichi had grown to know like the back of his hand. They marveled at the clothes and trinkets in the windows. All the time Shuichi couldn't take his eyes off of Lilly for she looked so innocent and carefree with her friends. Suddenly a guy with strong arms and a hansom face with short black hair and chocolate brown eyes came up and winked at the girls mostly to Lilly.

She just kept walking forward the girls and Shuichi following in her wake. He kept a steady follow so as not to make himself known. Though it failed because Shuichi knew that the girls could sense the man stalking the five.

'God he's about to get on my last nerve,' Shadow said telepathically to the other four.

'Patience is a virtue,' Selen said back.

'It's not my virtue,' she yelled her face turning red with anger and lust to see his blood on her hands.

'I've got an idea!' Jun yelled.

'OH GOD! IT'S THE APOCALIPS! HEAD FOR THE HILLS!' Cassy yelled making all five laugh.

'Haha,' Jun scoffed giggle still on her voice. 'All we have to do is let Lilly kiss Shuichi once and he'll go away!'

'WHAT!?' Shuichi and Lilly yelled together.

'Ooooo good idea,' Selen said giggling.

'Hey I didn't agree to this,' Lilly said pouting.

'You didn't have to,' Shadow said. "Hey Lilly Shuichi!" she called out loud. "Me and the girls are going to scout out somewhere to eat so stay right here and we'll be right back."

"Okay," Lilly said in a falsely happy voice that was obviously forced. "Let's sit down," she told Shuichi walking to the nearest bench.

He followed her and secretly he liked the idea of them sharing a kiss. He wondered if it would be anything like the one where Lilly let out her lust. But that still haunted him. Was if just lust? Or was it real true love? He pushed the thought aside as he saw the stalker move behind a building peering around. Blush crowded Shuichi's face as he set his arm around Lilly's waist pulling her to his body. Her face lit up and Shuichi couldn't tell if it was fake or real. He hoped it was real.

He leaned his head down and let his lips linger over hers. Involuntarily his hand went up to her hair and ran itself through her fair snow hair. Luckily no one walked down that street so they could...do things and no one would know. Well that is except the stalker (And the stealthy friends that were hiding on top the building behind the couple).

"So you think it's gonna get hot?" Cassy asked looking down.

"Cassy!" Selen said looking shocked at her friend.

"What just asking," Cassy said smirking.

Jun had her head in her hands with her elbows on the side of the building looking down. Cassy was standing behind her along with Shadow and Selen.

"Oooo it's beginning," Jun said as they all crowded around to get a better look.


	8. The Girl Next Class Pt 8

**Me: Sorry this took so long but now it's here! I hope you all like it! And thanks to all who reviewed! Especially to Sora the Rose, Crazy Punk Girl, BlueMarina, MazyLover, and especially to Chow-Chow Binks THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!!!**

**The Girl Next Class Pt. 8**

Shuichi trapped Lilly's mouth and slowly kissed it tasting the sweet lips. He outlined her flawless lips with his tongue and she instinctively opened her mouth to slowly taste the inner recesses of her mouth. She met his tongue with hers and they intertwined and tasted each other. She arched his neck down and kissed him fiercely.

He let a moan slip to her mouth and she twisted her mouth into a smirk. Nips and yanks were forced on Shuichi's tongue and he gasped. By that time the stalker was long gone but they kept at it loving the taste of each other.

'Shuichi,' she breathed across his mind in a soft tenor. 'I-'

Suddenly Shuichi was flung away from her by an unseen force and knocked into the building not too far off. Lilly flung her body around and franticly looked around only to be met by an evil cackle.

"Lilly you are looking as luscious as ever," came a sickening voice that made Lilly's stomach churn with hatred and fear. Lilly stepped back as she saw him jump from the sky.

"Goranda!" she yelled her eyes growing wide. He took a step towards her while she responded with stepping back. "Stay back!"

"What's wrong don't you recognize your own lover?" he asked intensely enjoying himself.

"You are no longer my lover you...demon!" Lilly yelled felling her resentment rising. "You are dead! I destroyed your betraying ass!"

"Ah, now don't be like that darling," he said coming forward until she felt her back hit the wall of a building. She was trapped. He pushed himself to her and smirked evilly at her. "I've come back to take you again. I was wrong when I thought you were weak," he said placing his lips to her neck. Roughly he sucked on her neck. She pushed his body away and glared daggers at the old lover. Disgusted she wiped her mouth her eyes turning cat and a pale gray.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" came a yell as Goranda was thrown off of her. "Lilly are you okay?" came the soothing voice of Shuichi as Lilly warded off her darkness.

"I'm fine," she said holding her head. He looked down at her then up at the now recovering from the wall he had been thrust into. He stood and smirked at the two.

"So you found a succulent new bawd have you?" he asked but was hurtled into another wall right after he said the word, 'bawd'.

Lilly stood malevolently glaring at the pile her pupils dilated and dangerous. "Don't you ever call Shuichi that word again," she threatened her fist clenched.

He stood and stared at her now gray eyes and smirked.

"I see I left something of a... 'gift' to you when I was slaughtered," he said cockily. Lilly approached him with malice in her eyes. Blood lust had taken over her.

"What have you done to the youkai no baka's that were on the roof of that building?" Lilly asked malignantly.

"You mean the ladies?" he asked facing her. "I just knocked them out so they would not get in the way in our reunion."

"Bastard," she mumbled. "You shall pay you damned vampire."

"Vampire?!" she heard Shuichi gasp.

"You're quicker than I thought," he guffawed evidently enjoying her hatred and loath. "Yes just to be with you my love. I made a pact with the devil and now I am ever lasting."

"You mean he is...?"

"Yes, Shuichi. He is ningen," Lilly responded.

The man scowled and growled menacingly. "That's not the case anymore my dear kitsune," he said simpering. Fast as light he was in front of Lilly looking down at her. He smashed his fist into Shuichi with out even looking at the red head.

"Shuichi!" Lilly yelled as he was flung away. She was held to Garonda's body by his hand. She pushed against his body but he was much stronger than she. "Apparition no baka let me go!" she roared.

"Apparition?!" he bellowed his face twisted with anger. (Apparition means low class demon. In this case Lilly is using it as an insult because I personally wouldn't like to be called a weak youkai either ) He back handed her face and sent her into a wall making a dimple appear on the stone wall.

"Kuso," she said standing agonizingly. Looking up her eyes widen as she sees Garonda standing there smirking down at her. She let out a scream as he grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her up off of her feet. Her feet dangled under her as he lifted her above his head. She gripped his huge wrist and kicked.

"It's no use itooshi there is no struggling. Now let me see that beautiful evil," he said while raising his oppisite hand. With one swift movement he shoved his hand up into her chest. But...no blood came instead it just went through to her heart. Lilly's head arched up and she let out an ear piercing scream as he foraged for something inside of her. She struggled and writhed in his grip letting out cries of anguish and agony.

Slowly Shuichi opened his eyes to see Lilly in the clutches of Garonda. He had his hand inside of her chest and seemed to be looking for something as Lilly screamed bloody murder. Shuichi was about to attack Garonda when a ghostly figure of something was being pulled from Lilly's body.

Lilly's screams only became more lurid as she thrashed harder trying to get away from the pain that evoked her body. The figure became more distinct with each agonizing moment and all the time Shuichi could not move as if someone's hands held him firm to his spot.

"LILLY!" he shouted to let her know he was trying. Abruptly she stopped and bit her lip to hold in the in dignifying yells of pain and misery.

It was then that the figure came all the way out and Garonda let Lilly fall limply to the ground obviously blissful about not being in any more pain. Garonda laughed evilly as he stared on at the figure that lay in his clutches.

Lilly gasped as she saw a version of her held by the neck the copies head hung. The only difference was that her hair was a short ebony and was in a boy cut. Her arms were flaccid and her long bangs covered her face.

"Lilly say hello to your evil," Garonda said sneering.

"My...evil?" she stuttered with wide eyes.

"That's right and she will work for me now," he said.

"_**You wish**_," came a cold evil voice from above. Looking up all saw the evil's shoulders shaking up and down with...LAUGHTER?! She raised her head and opened her stone gray eyes making shivers escape through Shuichi's body. Like lightning she had jumped behind Garonda taking her nails to drive them into his heart. He yelled in pain as she twisted her hand back and forth in his heart.

"**_Die_**," The Evil said taking her bloodied hand from his chest. He felt to the ground and pored black blood. "**_Damn vamp blood stings like hell_**," the Evil said smirking as she went and wiped it on Lilly's bare skin. Lilly let out a shriek of pain as the blood singed her skin adorning black marks on the flesh. "**_Burns doesn't it?"_** the woman asked.

"Lilly!" Shuichi yelled finally being able to hurry to the side of the pained girl. He bent down and looked at her with worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she said cringing. He looked angry and fearful to Lilly's Evil who was staring down at the two of them with a bored expression on her face. Lilly stood and faced off with her other form. 'Shuichi get back against the wall,' she whispered in his mind.

"Lilly..."

"Do it now!" she said just a bit more stern. He did as he was told but only because he saw something in the girl's eyes. It looked like...fear! Shuichi knew that if anything happened to the love of his life than he would be crushed but...he also knew that this was her fight. She had to do this on her own. "I can finally rid myself of you forever," Lilly said to the Evil.

"**_I'd like to see you try_**," the Evil said leering.

They disappeared. Or rather they jumped up and started fighting faster than most eyes could see. They exchanged punches and kicks spilling each other's blood as they cut their flesh with their extended nails. Blood rained from the sky onto the ground and on Shuichi's already blood colored head. The blood ran down his cheeks as he watched the two gracefully fight each other.

With a yell Lilly fell to the ground rebounding slightly. She lay there for a minute breathing forced and letting the blood run from her wounds. Then Evil Lilly came down and fell on top of her making her eyes go wide and blood come from her mouth.

"What pretty long hair," Evil Lilly cooed falsely. She grabbed Lilly by the hair and pulled her up. Lilly kicked her off and flipped up to her feet. Evil Lilly got to her feet and scowled to the girl. Charging at Lilly she extended her claws and they jumped up.

Shuichi looked up as white shreds of something started to fall from the sky. It was...HAIR! When Lilly and Evil Lilly landed you gasped as you saw that Lilly had gotten a new hair cut!


	9. The Girl Next Class Pt 9 Final!

_**Me: Hi everyone! Well this is the last part to my first series so if you like it than review and enjoy! Oh, and when in the story you see the word, Kuso, it means shit in japanese .**_

**_The Girl Next Class Pt. 9_**

**_Final_**

_Shuichi stared on at Lilly as she ran her fingers through her now ear length hair eyes wide. _

"_Kuso!" Shuichi heard someone swear as he was pushed into laying on his stomach. Looking up he saw Shadow shielding his body with hers and looked...scared!_

"_What's going on?" Shuichi asked._

"_Lilly's power is going to explode! Her hair is one of the last things that shows she is part of the Ice Fox Clan and she loves her long hair dearly," Jun said on her stomach next to him._

"_It happened a long time ago. She destroyed everything with in a fifty mile radius of her position," Selen said._

"_We can't let that happen! Not here," Shuichi yelled as a loud whistling came from Lilly's emitting power. _

"_Don't worry!" Selen yelled as two angel wings sprouted from her shoulder blades and she flew up. _

_Lilly's body was shaking and her eyes were gleaming a frost color as a cold storm of snow came from her power. Freezing air made Shuichi's body go ridged._

_Selen made a few signs with her hands and a force field came around the two. Just as the force field came up Lilly let out a roar and her energy exploded causing a blinding light inside the force field._

_For many minutes nothing could be seen but once it started to clear two bodies lay inside. Shadow got up and let Shuichi get up to run over._

_Lilly lay there blood covering her body her hair almost all crimson. He took her head into his lap and stroked the remainding hair she had._

"_Come on Lilly," he whispered. "Wake up." The tears came then as she didn't stir or even raise her chest in breathing. "Please Lilly..."_

_Shadow went over to Lilly's Evil and taking her a sword from mid air stabbed the beast making her sputter blood then lay lifeless. Selen came over along with Jun and Cassy to Shuichi. They crouched beside him and let the tears fall. _

"_Oh, Lilly..." Shuichi cried his head to the sky. The girls hugged each other and cried along side him. "Please wake up...I...I love you," he said kissing her lips. "Let it be lust or love I still love you," he whispered to her lips._

"_I love you too," came an utter from beneath his lips. _


End file.
